


let’s get lost

by tvrntechgodhead



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Characters, bisexuality!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntechgodhead/pseuds/tvrntechgodhead
Summary: Brandon Darrow is bisexual.take me down, take me all the way down tonightsoon i’ll be leavingbreak me down, break me all the way downbefore the night is over





	let’s get lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey welcome to the dumpster I live in. there’s nothing gay here so I had to do it myself

_That_ _night_.

”I didn’t raise my son to be a panty-pissing bitch!”

”You didn’t raise me! You don’t... You don’t have the _right_ to say this shit in Mom’s house when she stuck around for seventeen years while you were off doing God knows what! You left her, you asshole! You left us-“

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the house as a red mark formed on Brandon’s freckled face.

The universal sign for “get out before something worse happens”.

Brandon could read signs.

 

* * *

 

”Shit’s harsh, man,” Trevor said after blowing a cloud of smoke through pursed, pink lips. “Sometimes family just be like that.”

”My mom was never like that,” Brandon said, reaching for the rolled paper Trevor held between his pale fingers. “She was a good person. I don’t know how she ended up with... with _him_ ,” he spat.

”Opposites attract, or whatever, dude.”

“She always said he was beautiful. She told me I was growing up to look just like him.” Crickets filled the silence left as the smoke dissipated. “Trev, I’m scared.”

”Of what? The _monkey_ _man_?” He joked, rolling over and tickling the spots he knew were sensitive for his friend with his free hand.

Brandon curled up around him in a way he wished he could have more of but knew he never could.

”Ahaha- no, dude, I‘m...” He sighed. “I’m scared I’m gonna end up like my dad.”

”Dude, no way are you gonna end up like that jackass.”

”But what if I do? You see how I treat the girls, at school, I’m... no better than he is.”

”Shut up.”

”Come on, you know I’m right.”

”I said, shut up.”

Brandon shut up.

Trevor threw the blunt vaguely in the direction of his trash can. A fire hazard, probably, but he was too faded to properly give a shit. He rolled over on his back and looked out the window.

”You see that group of stars?”

”Not really.”

”Yeah, fair enough. It’s Cygnus, the swan.”

”...And?”

”That star right there,” he took Brandon’s hand, guiding his finger in the direction of the star in question. “Is the furthest star visible to the naked eye. You know how fuckin’ far that shit is? Our brains aren’t meant to _comprehend_ that kinda distance.”

”What’s your point, dude?” Brandon rolled back on his side to face Trevor.

Trevor swore he could see the stars reflected in the freckles on his face, galaxies and bright skies in his eyes.

”Our lives are practically _nothing_ compared to the universe as a whole, dude.”

”And yet, you’re sleeping on the floor ‘cause you felt bad about your tiny bed.”

”Shut up, dude!” He laughed, pretending he hadn’t just found the answers to the universe in his friend’s face. “You don’t know where I’m sleeping.”

Brandon drew in a sharp breath, grinning. “Damn, Trev, you’ve been hanging around me too much.”

_Or maybe not enough._

“Maybe I have.” He looked again into Brandon’s eyes and felt the immediate regret that comes when you know you just showed your opponent your hand.

So he figured he might as well throw the game altogether.

He brushed his thumb against the red mark on Brandon’s cheek, the sound echoing through his head the way it did through the house that forgot how to feel love.

Brandon didn’t ask what he was doing. Maybe he didn’t care. Maybe he already knew. Maybe he wanted it too.

Trevor kissed him. He had a thousand thoughts running through his head, all of them holding doubt. Of himself, of Brandon, of the universe they were born into.

In that moment everything clicked for Brandon. What he was missing, why Trevor was different around him, why he leaned into Brandon’s touch when he flinched away from everyone else’s.

He felt Trevor pull back and he felt a tug at his heartstrings. He, too, saw the universe in his friend’s eyes and understood what it was like just minutes ago from the other’s point of view. He was drawn closer and closer like a black hole, like a binary star that finally found its other half.

Brandon kissed him back. Tugged at his lower lip with his teeth until he felt Trevor give in. His hands drifted to grasp at Trevor’s and they stayed like that in the starlight till neither could keep conscious.

The first rays of sunlight in the morning were warm again. Warm for the first time since his dad came back. Warm for the first time since he met Trevor and pushed his feelings down, deep down where he thought they’d never be found.

The second rays of sunlight in the morning weren’t as warm as Brandon saw the other boy’s head resting on his chest.

The third rays of sunlight were what kept him from shivering once he realized Trevor had stolen the blanket overnight.

The fourth rays of sunlight were warm again when he decided to go back to sleep to let Trevor sleep in peace.

The rest of the rays of sunlight that morning were cold, when the unspoken promise to never talk about this again ran through the room and across their lips like the kisses they’d never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really sad wow okay I’m sorry I meant for this to be cute


End file.
